powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers: Level Up
Power Rangers: Level Up is a new edition of Level Up, the cartoon network series. It features the cast of level up and the leaks from the game, Conqueror of all Worlds. Story After Maldark was once again defeated by Never-Fail(Wyatt Black, Lyle Hugginson, Dante Ontero, Angie Prietto, and Max Ross), life was back to normal. But, even if he was trapped in the game forever, he would send leaks of his own out to the real world. No one knew this, not even Never-Fail. When Max was taking a vacation to Angel Grove, he finds a ruined place, and decides to make it his Vacation Home. But, after falling into the wreck, he discovers the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers' suits. After adding his own version of the suits to the game, he mentions whoever reaches level 100, earns the power ranger suit. It was then revealed that the leaked rangers also offers them morphers to turn them into power rangers. Also knowing that Maldark is sending the leaks to the real world, they get ready to fight back, with the help of a few teens from school, and 2 Zeo Rangers, Tommy and Kat Oliver. Characters Power Rangers Allies Avatars: Black Death, Wizza, Sir Bickle, etc. from the game, Conqueror of all worlds Alpha 10: The latest Alpha robot. Zeo Rangers: '''The rangers from Power Rangers Zeo. Random People '''Principal Storms: The principal of Daventry Hills High Vice-Principal Elmhurst: The vice-principal of Daventry Hills High Coach Farber: The coach. Mr. Cochran: A cruel Biology teacher. Villans Maldark: The main antagonist and villan of Conqueror of All worlds. Deke: A ranger-like leak. Katastrophe: A copy of Kat Oliver. Gamarangers: '''The ranger counterparts of the Level Rangers Episodes ''Season 1'' Episode 1: Tulta Munille Rangers! Pt. 1 (Neverfail returns) Episode 2: Tulta Munille Rangers! Pt. 2 (Forming the Megazord) Episode 3: Zeo Returns Episode 4: Angie's glitch Episode 5: Red's Problem Episode 6: 2 whites Episode 7: Zeo Ranger I, White Episode 8: Dungeon Detention Pt. 1 (Dante is in big trouble) Episode 9: Dungeon Detention Pt. 2 (Detention Dissmissed) Episode 10: Black Jock Episode 11: Keep inside Reggie! Episode 12: Blue's cheap cheat Episode 13: Pink's big break Pt. 1 (Dante and Natalie) Episode 14: Pink's big break Pt. 2 (Natalie in Pink) Episode 15: Pink's big break Pt. 3 (Tommy returns in Green) Episode 16: It's War Hammer time! Episode 17: It's Peanut Butter Jelly Time! Episode 18: Caveman attack Episode 19: Wolf Phantom Pt. 1 (Gus ruins everything) Episode 20: Wolf Phantom Pt. 2 (Wyatt vs. Wolf Phantom) Episode 21: Wolf Phantom Pt. 3 (Gus in the purple void) Episode 22: Wolf Phantom Pt. 4 (Control the phantom Gus!) Episode 23: Unlocking level 200 Episode 24: Nightmare of Kat Episode 25: Gold, Silver and Bronze Pt. 1 (Angie and Philbert) Episode 26: Gold, Silver and Bronze Pt. 2 (Ginger and Karl discover secret) Episode 27: Gold, Silver and Bronze Pt. 3 (Are they up to the task?) Episode 28: Just a kick Episode 29: Hideo Hiroshi Nishiyama and Appugurēdo Sentai Gamaranger Pt. 1 (Power rangers and super sentai) Episode 30: Hideo Hiroshi Nishiyama and Appugurēdo Sentai Gamaranger Pt. 2 (Red Ranger vs. GamaRed) Episode 31: Memories Episode 32: Neverfail vs. Maldark Pt. 1 (Maldark fights by himself) Episode 33: Neverfail vs. Maldark Pt. 2 (Tommy and Kat's baby is coming!) Episode 34: Neverfail vs. Maldark Pt. 3 (The Boss Battle) ''Season 2''' ''Coming soon Trivia *This is the newest version of level up. *Instead of the series starting with 3 males and 2 females, it is the second to feature 4 males and 1 female. *Tommy and Kat are married, though you never saw them get married. *Kat is pregnant, but she can still use her Pink Ranger form through zeo morphers, via computer. *This is the first time Power Rangers and Super Sentais meet face-to-face. See Also Category:Series Category:Power Rangers: Level Up